youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ImJayStation
Jason Ethier (born: ), better known online as ImJayStation, or Jay, is a highly controversial YouTuber known to upload 3AM Videos, exploring abandoned places and vlogs. He also makes 24 hour challenge videos along with his friend Moe Sargi. History Jason's original JayStation channel had earned 475,000 subscribers before being shut down. He continued to create content on the ImJayStation channel, which has 4 million subscribers. He launched his original channel in June of 2015. Personal Life Jason has a sister Jacqueline, but doesn't appear in his videos. Jason lives in Ottawa, Canada, but goes to America and other countries for more haunted adventures. Controversy 3AM Videos Jason has been heavily criticized for his 3 AM videos, which notably has been known for being staged and completely fake, and which Jason was one of the notable YouTubers to do 3 AM videos and be known for faking them. Trip to the Suicide Forest A few weeks after the controversy of the Logan Paul Suicide Forest, Jason made multiple videos containing the Suicide Forest and doing his typical 3 AM video on it. It is unsure if Jason truly went to the forest, but had later got in Backlash with Keemstar, also known as DramaAlert. Keemstar made a Tweet about his Suicide Forest video and Jason leeching the suicide forest for views. Jason then went on a rampage and made at least 20 tweets responding to Keemstar. One of the Tweet was Jason recording himself and saying multiple notable things, such as, "My goal is to get the most views", "you're jealous" and "I want as many people to click on this sh*t as possible". Keemstar made a final response on Twitter saying, "Listen fool @ImJayStation , you claimed I’m a leech right. Your un talented un creative ass was so desperate for views you had to Leech off of the @LoganPaul suicide Forrest vid. And if my fans did flag your vid then u running your bitch ass mouth will not help you in the future!"https://twitter.com/KEEMSTAR/status/952249913638764544. This was also featured in a video on the DramaAlert channel, when it was hosted by Nudah, and Nudah said that Jason just got pummeled by Keemstar. Stolen Fortnite Gameplay On February 4, 2018, Jason uploaded a video "DO NOT PLAY FORTNITE AT 3 AM", and which he "plays" Fortnite at 3 AM. However, it was found out the Gameplay that was shown was not his, it was from a small YouTuber known as Le ChosE_CZ.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=quuvUmPJaVU There were additional differences to when Jason was using Le ChosE_CZ's gameplay: *Le ChosE_CZ was playing on PC, while Jason was using an Xbox controller when "playing". *Le ChosE_CZ's gameplay was on October, 2017, and Jason made the "gameplay" video on February, 2018. *The Gameplay was before Fortnite's jurrasic change to the map, adding new locations weeks after Jason uploaded his "gameplay". Jason has responded to Le ChosE_CZ and says "Fortnite owns the gameplay". Le ChosE_CZ responded saying "Fortnite Owns Fortnite, I own the gameplay"https://twitter.com/LeChosECZ/status/962186729863155712. As a few months passed by, the Copyright Takedown was successful and Jason's video was removed.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_M87nQbJhQ Using Celebrities' Death For Attention Jason has been havily criticized for doing 3 AM challenges featuring a famous artist or a person who recently passed away. 'XXXTentacion' 8 days after XXXTentacion's tragic death, Jason uploaded a video "XXXTENTACION OUIJA BOARD CHALLENGE AT 3AM!! (GONE WRONG)"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=20l25avjmFk, and which Jason attempts to call XXXTentacion himself and to ask questions off the Ouija Board. Jason quickly gained controversy for using XXXTentacion for views and money, which Jason had 4 ads on it. The video then made a 50-50 like-to-dislike ratio. 'Mac Miller' Just like XXXTentacion, Jason made a video called "(RIP) MAC MILLER SPIRIT BOX CHALLENGE AT 3AM!! *SPEAKS ABOUT ARIANA GRANDE*"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JEfKnXsQcH4. However, the video itself had made much more controversy then he did using XXXTentacion. Jason uploaded his 3 AM Mac Miller video 2 days after Mac's death and Mac Miller being a bigger star then XXXTentacion. After Jason uploaded his video, multiple big YouTubers, Adam22, BionicPIG, and of course, Keemstar made a video about Jason's video. Jason's video made more dislikes than likes. Etika Since the passing of Etika, who died to Suicide in June 2019, Jason did what was done previously, and create a clickbait 3 AM Ouija Board challenge featuring Desmond (Etika), a few hours after he was announced dead.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1sWzUYMpxws The video itself had received the most hate and backlash against Jason, amassing over 300,000 dislikes in 24 hours. In the video, Jason does not do the Ouija Board challenge at 3 AM as normal. Instead, he explains about almost dying "one week ago" at the time of creating the video. Jason also talks about how YouTubers claim they were friends with Desmond but Jason replies saying that these YouTubers are lying. Jason also apologizes for creating the Ouija Board challenge featuring Mac Miller and XXXTENTACION. A day after uploading the video, Jason changed the video's title to "None of u youtubers donated yet! Shame!" and change his own comment in this video claiming to have donated more money to the charity choice of Desmond's mother and that suicide is an issue he deeply cares about, while still keeping "One dislike = two prayers for Etika". He had also uploaded another video titled "I needed to say this...", where he claims Desmond had "changed his life", that his death "hit him so hard" and that he felt a "connection with this whole story". The video has amassed over 17,000 dislikes in 7 hours with over 169,000 views. Feud with Keemstar As Keemstar made multiple videos on Jason throughout multiple controversies, Jason made a video on Keemstar titled "KEEMSTAR AND DRAMAALERT EXPOSED!! (NOT CLICKBAIT)"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UvIJ7bOBQgk, and which Jason's main point is Keemstar also places Ads and makes money on a certain topic, especially videos containing what Jason has done on YouTube. Jason also mentions that FaZe Banks' episode of Mom's Basement was on XXXTentacion, and has placed Ads on it to make money. Jason also mentions that Adam22 raped his ex-girlfriend, which was mentioned at first in an interview. Both Keemstar and Adam22 did not respond to Jason's video. However, the fans still went and made attacks towards Jason for the video, due to it being extremely loud-voiced by Jason, and the ratio is 71% likes and 29% dislikes. Robbery On June 10, 2019, Jason was assaulted in his home and robbed.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=orbkZZyq4DU Three individuals, dressed in ski masks, barged into his house and brutally beating him, before robbing him of $1,200 Givenchy alligator shoes. They broke through his door while he was editing a video, and assaulted him, as well as holding a knife on him and demanding to know where his money and Rolex were. Jason received many bruises and a black eye from the assault, as well as a gash on his head. After assaulting him, the thieves chained Jason up in his basement and prepared to kill him with a sledgehammer. However, Jason was able to escape by taking his pants off (which the chains were attached to), and escape out the basement's window. On June 11, 2019, a video was released where Jason, now in an apartment, gives in-depth details on the robbery, as police began conducting their investigation. In the video, he claims that one of the assailants had already been arrested and put in jail, as well as revealing his plans to move from his house.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lFiqD9coEDU However, YouTuber Penguinz0 made a response to Jason's video saying that it was scripted and fake to gain attentionhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTUtgP1_joE. Charlie (Penguinz0) shares Jason demonstrating and sharing where he was put and what was used when Jason was robbed. Charlie responded saying that the house that Jason was in when he was sharing the news, would be closed for investigation of the robbery, and would not get a chance to immediately demonstrate what happened inside the house. Additionally, Charlie mentions how Jason is picking up weapons the robbers used, but would be confiscated by checking for finger prints alongside the sledgehammer. Charlie mentions how Jason was in the basement chained up. Jason claimed only the pants were chained up. So he would slide off the pants, leave a basement window without the pants (though, having boxers on). Charlie also questions why the 3 robbers went upstairs not supervising if they were not going to steal anything. Charlie also mentions that the robbers were giving a fair warning to Jason, but was going to get murdered regardless. Considering Jason's content is obviously fake clickbait, many people and viewers do not believe his story and the so-called robbery is no doubt fake. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: July 22, 2017. *2 million subscribers: April 23, 2018. *3 million subscribers: October 30, 2018. *4 million subscribers: April 4, 2019. Video View Milestones *100 million video views: July 28, 2017. *200 million video views: December 24, 2017. *300 million video views: May 2, 2018. *400 million video views: August 15, 2018. References This page was created on November 11, 2018 by ParadoxMC. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers